User blog:Cougarcat/Season 2 Review
I made my Season 1 Review quite a while ago, so its time that I do another. SPOILERS AHEAD If you haven't watched Season two yet (its been out for nearly eight years as of today) then I will spill some information. However, I think most River Monsters fans have seen this Season over and over again. Some episodes are incredibly memorable, like the hooking of a 700 pound Stingray (that got away) and the Lake Illiamna Monster unmasked. The most memorable of all was probably the Season Premiere, the episde with the Goliath Tigerfish. Anyway, I'd better get to business. I'll rate this Season on location, Monster variety, Monster origionality, Mystery, Culture, and Monster size. This is the matrix that Admiral Warsilver Created. It really rocks. Ratings will be in stars out of five 'Location-' As far as Location goes, I gotta give Season 2 a pretty good score. Although it was generally in hot places (and more specifically, generally Jungles) there was an episode in South Africa and another in Alaska. The Congo was visited twice while there was another episode in Asia. There was also an episode in the Great Rift Valley and even one half in the United States and Half in Southeast Asia. My Rating - **** 'Monster Variety- '''Season 2 had a larger range of Monster Variety certainly. One river monster that is different than anything before or since was the Goliath Tigerfish. It was large and had so many big teeth that it astonished viewers. Another River Monster that stands way out is the Giant Snakehead, since it can live on land for greatly extended periods of time. My Rating- **** '''Monster origionality- '''With the exception of the Bull Shark, all of these monsters were never seen before, I guess that's one of the advantages of being an early season. Also, a lot of the time these monsters were completely new to the public and were introduced by River Monsters. However, at the same time it cannot get five stars here because some of the monsters were not so huge and scary as they were expected to be. My Rating- **** '''Mystery- '''One area where this Season has a more lousy score is Mystery. For all of the episodes with the exception of Congo Killer and Alaskan Horror, the culprit is simply announced at the beginning of the episode. It really gets rid of that creepy feeling in one's spine. Yes, the mystery in those two episodes was something never seen before, however two episodes cannot carry the whole season. My Rating- ** '''Culture-' Culture was another area where this Season seemed a little weak. There was a witch doctor in Demon Fish, a monster myth in Alaskan Horror, and a little spirituality in Congo Killer, but for the most part there was basically no culture involved. However, these three episodes are a big chunk of the season, so maybe I can give it a little higher score here. My Rating- *** '''Monster Size- '''In this Season many large fish were featured. There was a 700 pound Stingray that escaped Jeremy's line once it reached the surface. Jeremy went on to catch a 400 pound one. There were also huge Bull Sharks as big as 500 pounds and 300 pound white sturgeon! Clearly this season stands out from some of the others where the culprit is rather pathetic. Yet at the same time, the monster size is not the greatest in the whole series. Some of the time the fish are not that big. Jeremy built up suspense in Congo Killer that he would catch a 150 pound catfish and ended up catching a rather small one that was probably less than 15 pounds. Nevertheless, it can get 4 stars, however it probably isn't fair to give it five. My Rating- **** Over All Rating 4/5- It was a great season! However, there are pros and cons Pros: There was a lot of monster originality and size. The fish themselves, however were the big catch of the season. They made viewers a lot more interested. The Goliath Tigerfish has also passed into legend. Cons: We've discussed some of the pros above and in the ratings, so now its time to discuss cons. A lot of the episodes were a little weak. The case was often a very small part of the episode, and actually a lot of the time there wasn't a case at all. Also, it sometimes had the feeling of "almost there, but not quite". The fish were sometimes just too much smaller than I expected. Still, it was a great season and I give watching it very huge reccomendation. Category:Blog posts